


Deep Sea

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not quite apparent suicide thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Luffy stood up and went to his favourite seat. After all, here he was the closest to the sea.





	Deep Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own One Piece.  
> This takes place before Dressrosa so Luffy doesn't know Sabo is still alive.  
> I'm not realy sure if the pace is too fast or good or slow so if someone could tell me, I would be really thankful.

Luffy sighed in content. He could smell the salty air reminding him of adventures and feel some drops of sea water on his face. Here, sitting on his favourite seat, was the best. Here, he was closer to the endless sky with spread imaginary wings and he could taste the freedom on his tongue. But that was not what he wanted to be close to. It was just a bonus.

_What he really treasured and loved was-_

And suddenly he was _falling-_

The world was still and dazed sunlight shined through the surface, illuminating Luffy’s sinking form. Strange calmness has overtaken him seeing this beautiful _(mysterious, precious)_ underwater world so vastly different from the one above. The coldness brought tranquility to his mind. And he couldn’t help but feel safe with the water around him, wrapping him in a gentle hug and The Mother Sea singing soft lullabies in the dark quiet ocean depths. It made him feel cozy; it made him feel like coming home.

The cold water felt soothing on his skin, especially on his angry red scar. Luffy knows his attachment to the sea is bad. So usually when he falls he struggles and tries his best to stay above but sometimes he just lets it go. Sometimes he just lets himself be taken by the sea; he lets himself in that gentle pull he usually tries to ignore and closes his eyes. And now is one of these times. 

Dimly, he is aware of Death coming closer but couldn’t bring himself to struggle. Not when he feels so at ease and peace. Not when underwater he can be tired and nobody could judge him. Not when here is so easy to let it all go.

But he knows he couldn’t do that. This is not why Shanks saved him. This is not why _Ace_ saved him. It was not just so he could drown somewhere in the unknown ocean depths. Unfortunately, despite his thoughts, his bones felt so heavy and he felt so old and _tired_. Luffy just wanted to be with his brothers. And what other way than to just step back and surrender? Here his heart felt light, without burdens and guilt and sins on his shoulders, without the need to be strong.

_This vast underwater world is what he treasures and loves and he couldn’t understand how people can’t see the beauty of The Mother Sea._

Closing his tired eyes a content feeling spread through him and- 

_Luffy smiled._

The next thing he knows is a strong arm wrapped around him and pulling him up. Luffy was thrown on the deck with wet Zoro walking to his swords and sitting down. Gasping for breath, Luffy looked at his first mate.

“T- Thanks…” He panted slightly and flashed Zoro a beaming smile. A soft grunt was his answer before Luffy was scolded for falling in the water, _again_ , by Nami.

Smiling, he turned her off. He knows someday he might drown and die but it didn’t stop him from loving The Mother Sea. _(It also didn’t stop him from falling, falling down with no one to catch him.)_

So he stood up and went to his favourite seat. After all, this was the place where he was the closest to the sea.

_Luffy smiled._


End file.
